1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sterilizing a bottle. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sterilizing a bottle undergoing high speed aseptic filling through use of ozone.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed aseptic bottle filling requires that the bottle be sterilized prior to the introduction of product. However, there is always the chance if the bottle is sterilized a sufficient time before filling that the bottle may become contaminated during the period between sterilization and filling. In order to alleviate this problem, the prior art has brought forth various solutions. One solution is to maintain a sterile environment throughout the transition period from sterilization to filling of the bottle. This solution would necessitate enclosing most of the filling machine within a sterile enclosure as well as the sterilized bottles. Other solutions may have the bottle sterilized downline from the filling station. Again, this necessitates an enclosure on the filling machine. What is needed is a way to provide a sterile bottle which diminishes the possibility of contamination without having to provide an entirely sterile environment for operation of the filling machine.